Firefly
by XxBrownEyedGrlxX
Summary: He looked up at the stars, remembering everything about his precious firefly. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough, she'd come back to him… Short AU one-shot with big hints of ChaseKim.


**I needed to do something to get my muse for writing back -.- Writing a chapter of C&KIP wasn't an option (I lost my iPod, don't really want to think about Music right now XCC)). So I came up with this. What happened to Kimiko? I dunno you make it up, whatever's appealing to you. Maybe she died, maybe she broke up with him, maybe he did something horrible and she left him because of it. Anyways, it's an AU, Chase isn't evil, he just has a bad attitude XD It's very short, bordering on drabble, but I like it 3**

**Firefly**

**Summary: He looked up at the stars, remembering everything about his precious firefly. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough, she'd come back to him…**

_I love you more than I did before and if today I don't see your face, nothing's changed no one can take your place it gets harder every day._

There was nothing but silence in the quiet meadow, night had long overtaken the sky, and little bright stars dotted the sky. The long grass was dancing in the cold, harsh, October wind while the only sounds that were heard where the songs of the crickets and the babbling of a nearby brook. A beautiful sight indeed, however, someone wasn't paying attention to that. Instead his golden eyes were fixated on the floating balls of light soaring in the sky. They danced in circles, providing just enough light for him to see about a foot in front of him. Though they were just doing their natural thing, he hated them. They taunted him, a constant reminder that he had lost her was not needed. But then, why did he subject himself to such hurt by coming here in the first place?

It was where he had taken her for their first date. She'd finally given him a chance, and he took her to the place that was most special to him. Only now it was ruined. The sights and sounds that used to bring him peace now made him want to tear his hair out and brutally murder the little creatures that inhabited the meadow. It was haunted with the constant reminder of _her. _The clear water in the miniature stream reminded him of her cyan eyes. The beautiful sounds of the night reminded him of her voice that sounded like belles. And the fireflies…

Oh the fireflies! They were the worst offenders. They reminded him _so _much of her that it hurt. He wanted to grab them all and squash them in the palm of his hand.

Why did he hate them so, you ask?

That was simple. It was one of their anniversaries. And as a surprise he brought her back here…

"_I can't believe you remembered our first date!" She said happily, taking in the beauty of her surroundings. _

"_Well it was only a year ago." He said rubbing the back of his neck, she looked so beautiful he couldn't help but want to kiss her and never stop. _

"_Still, it's so sweet. You knew how much I loved this place." She said, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek._

_It certainly wasn't the type of kiss he had in mind, but it'd have to do. _

_He shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal, he'd do anything for her, he wanted to keep her happy. She made him want to be a better person, and not such an asshole to everyone but her. _

_She laid down in the grass and he quickly followed suit, rapping his arm around her tiny waist. They sat under the stars, confusing fireflies with stars, and enjoying each other's company, when suddenly one of the little lightning bugs landed on the bridge of her nose. She giggled slightly, partially from the silliness of it all, and partially from the fact that it tickled. Chase sat up, an amused smirk on his face. He picked up the little bug with his finger and it flew away._

"_You know, you kind of remind me of a firefly."_

_At that she sat up and quirked an eyebrow. "You're comparing me to a bug?" She asked quizzically._

"_Not just a bug." He said rolling his eyes. "A firefly is a beacon of light during an endless night. Leading you through the darkness when you think there's no way out."_

_A slight smile graced her lips at that. _

"_You're my firefly."  
><em>

"_That has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She said as tears pricked her almond eyes. She took his hands into her tiny ones and looked straight into his eyes._

"_That's the nicest thing I've ever said to __**anyone**__."_

"_I love you." She whispered, before he could respond she got on the tips of her toes (Hey, he's like a head taller than her!) and kissed him._

_Though he wasn't expecting it, he responded immediately, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer._

_It was a contradictory kiss. It was sweet and innocent, each of them could feel the other smiling within the kiss, light blush painted both of their cheeks, and it was a lot like a teenager's first kiss. But at the same time it was hot and passionate. Her hands running through his hair, twirling her slender fingers through each and every lock, and his hands placed on her lower back, begging to go lower. It clashed, but so did they. And it was perfect, just like they were. _

_It was the best night they had ever spent together. _

And now he wished he'd just forget it all. Every last kiss, every last hug, every look they ever gave each other he wanted to forget it. She was gone now, he had lost her, and he doubted anyone could ever take her place.

He would never ever forget his precious firefly. The first one to guide his heart through the seemingly eternal darkness it was trapped in.

**Yes, that was my fail attempt to get back into writing. Flames are welcome because I know that sucks. But please, if you must flame don't do it because you hate the pairing, do it because the writing sucks. Also, only if you can do better, don't come in here guns blazing and type a whole paragraph "lyke dizzz cuz typinq lyke a idot iz so kewl lawlz" and sounding like you have the writing potential of a five year old who was dropped on their head.**

***clears throat***

**Don't you all just love my unexpected rants?**

**Anywho, I promise I'll try to get back my muse for C&KIP soon, I swear.**

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxX**


End file.
